Divine Phoenix
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11096 |no = 1649 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 129 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 53 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 31, 36, 41, 46, 51 |normal_distribute = 25, 40, 20, 10, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64 |sbb_distribute = 10, 20, 14, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79 |ubb_distribute = 7, 15, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the Sealed Gods summoned by the Holy Emperor in the distant past. Originally a divine bird that embodied concepts of chaos and destruction, it was a spontaneous entity that sprang into existence in Ohbanahara. In the beginning, it terrorized and drove the people of its world to the brink, savaging the land with flames said to consume the souls of living beings. However, it drew the Holy Emperor's attention, and was soon bound into the form of a Sealed God. The people of Ohbanahara breathed a sigh of relief as calamities came to an end, yet continued to hate and fear the Divine Phoenix as a god of strife. |summon = This degradation... A vastly higher being, forced to serve mere humans! Inconceivable... Impossible! |fusion = Could there be any greater humiliation?! To be blessed with strength from this power I despise... Curse you, human! |evolution = |hp_base = 5165 |atk_base = 2143 |def_base = 2015 |rec_base = 1998 |hp_lord = 7373 |atk_lord = 2901 |def_lord = 2741 |rec_lord = 2694 |hp_anima = 8265 |rec_anima = 2456 |atk_breaker = 3139 |def_breaker = 2503 |def_guardian = 2979 |rec_guardian = 2575 |def_oracle = 2622 |rec_oracle = 3051 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Flames of Loathing |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, Rec, max HP, negates all status ailments, slight HP absorption & enormously boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% |lsnote = 200% BB Atk & 3~8% HP drain |bb = Blazing Beacon |bbdescription = Hugely boosts BB gauge, adds probable random status ailment infliction for 3 turns, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, adds probable random status ailment counter for 3 turns & adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 8 BC, 15% chance to inflict Injury/Weak/Sick and 10% chance to inflict Paralysis/Poison/Curse when attacking and when attacked & 180% Atk when against status inflicted enemies |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbgauge = 19 |sbb = Phoenix Pyre |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable random status ailment infliction for 1 turn, probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Fire types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def, 65% chance of status infliction, 50% chance to drain 3~5% damage & 100% parameter boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Legacy of Embers |ubbdescription = 17 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, random status ailment infliction for 2 turns, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Fire types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk/Def reduction, 300% Atk when against status inflicted enemies & 180% parameter boost to Fire types |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 17 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 17 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Phoenix Seal Axis |esdescription = Negates all status ailments, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 |esnote = 40% chance of KO resistance |howtoget = *Divine Summon |evointo = 11097 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 10133 |evomats5 = 10133 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |notes = *Divine Phoenix is the first 7★ capable of breaking the game's internal Atk limit, along with Divine Wolf and Divine Machine. |addcat = Sealed Gods |addcatname = Jakra1 }}